


Perfectly Chaotic

by sapphicqueens



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sexual Humor, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicqueens/pseuds/sapphicqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine are happily married and expecting a set of twins. They move, paint the nursery, shopping for baby clothes, baby shower, bake one or two apple pies and sneak in a kiss of two every once and a while. Can two brilliant scientists handle the domestic life children bring?</p><p>This is just pure fluff, no angst at all and this fic will not go anywhere near a plot twist or turning point. Except the birth of their children. Will not be updated regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Meet the Niehaus-Cormiers

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my french!!!   
> Inspiration for the new house: https://www.pinterest.com/Svavelsyra/my-future-home/

”Five more minutes…” Cosima groaned into the pillow when her dear wife peppered kisses over her bare arm, which bumped with more that just chills from the cool air. 

 

”You’ve gotten twenty minutes already, ma chérie. It’s time to get up, we’ve got exciting things to do today,” Delphine murmured and pulled Cosima’s duvet off her body. 

 

”I know plenty of exciting things to do indoors, in bed! I’d worked up a nice warm cocoon with that duvet and we’d both love it if you’d join us,” complained the dark haired woman and turned around to face her persistent spouse. ”Hey, you’ve already showered? Without me?” 

 

”You have hormones like a teenage boy, now get up.” Instead of getting up, a surprised blonde in a silk robe and wet hair was pulled down into the waiting arms of her love. 

 

”I love these hormones and I know you do too. Especially when _you_ have hormones of a three month pregnant woman,” Cosima smirked and started stroking the small baby bump poking under the silk. 

 

”Yes, mon amour, but you know I’ve been looking forward to today. I want to see the house where our kids will grow up and where we’ll grow old together.” Delphine’s eyes shone with adoration and excitement and her happy expression was hard for the other woman to resist, so with a groan, she got up. But not before stealing a kiss. 

 

”It’ll be awesome! The house is so cute, you’ll love it!” Cosima had not let Delphine see any of the ads since she had given the short girl the reins to find their future home. With twins coming, the little apartment would soon be too crowded and today was the day they would move. Cosima had kept everything of its location and appearance secret. All Delphine knew was that it was a house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms and that Felix was involved in the search. 

 

Dodging boxes filled with trinkets from their current home, Cosima disappeared into the bathroom while Delphine dressed. Everything was a mess, boxes on top of boxes waiting to be stacked into three cars and a small truck. Felix and Sarah and Alison and Donnie would be there any minute to help and Delphine was rather satisfied she only had her precious cargo to take care off while the rest of her family did all the heavy lifting.

 

”We will stop on the way to buy some breakfast. God knows I need my caffeine before we get there.” Cosima said as she got out of the bathroom with a towel around her that was dropped to the floor when she picked up the chosen outfit for the day. 

 

As previously stated, Delphine was full of pregnancy hormones and seeing her beautiful wife stand naked with a few droplets of water running down her toned arms and stomach did things with said hormones. 

 

”Spouse, you’re staring,” and the blonde heard the smirk before she detected it on Cosima’s face. 

 

”I’m French, there’s a reason the world’s most famous art is in Paris. We know a masterpiece when we see it.” 

 

”Smooth,” Cosima chuckled with a cheeky grin and returned her focus on dressing herself, but not without putting on a show for the blonde beauty. Bending down and pulling her cotton panties slowly up tanned legs, followed by a pair of jeans and then stretching and arching her back when she put on her sports bra and t shirt. 

 

”You’re such a tease and I can’t wait until we uhm… fuck _in_ our house like you’d walk in a pair of new shoes.” 

 

”Mrs Niehaus Cormier, you should wash that filthy little mouth of yours. I’m shocked!” Cosima faked a gasp and threw her wet towel at her wife. 

”Okay ladies today is not a good day for lesbian porno,” A very familiar British accent was heard along with the sound of people shuffling around and Felix walked into their bedroom, looking flawless and fashionable as ever. 

 

”We were just getting to the good part!” Cosima laughed at Delphine’s reddened face. 

 

”Well your new home is waiting but we can’t leave you two horny kids alone for an hour,” Sarah came into the room followed by Alison.

 

”I just gotta say that we’re so grateful for your help,” Cosima changed topic. ”Like seriously I’d had to ask my sea monkey babies for help if it weren’t for you guys.” 

 

”Yeah yeah save it,” Sarah chuckled. ”Where should we start?”

 

”You and Felix can take the boxes marked ’living room’ and Donnie and Alison take ’kitchen’. We’ll take bedroom stuff!” Cosima ordered and they all nodded at the directions, starting immediately. The moving firm arrived shortly after that and helped with the few furnitures the couple owned.

 

Since the apartment was small and most of the things the two aspiring scientists owned were books, it took barely two hours to pack the three cars and the truck. The apartment was now a naked pale memory of their first year as a married couple and now they were off to make new ones as a young family. It was thrilling and scary, children were something else than samples and test tubes and it wasn’t like you could terminate them if something went wrong.  

 

”You ready?” Cosima asked with a small smile, engine of the car humming silently as Alison and Sarah sped off in each car. Delphine smiled back, ”I’m ready, although not before breakfast.” 

 

”Right!” the brunette chuckled and then they were on their way. 

 

* * *

”We’re driving out of the city, Cosima you knew the only condition I had was that it’d be close to the city!” Delphine nibbled on her lower lip and her confused expression made her appear as a lost puppy. 

 

”Relax, it’s just half an hour drive. You’re gonna love it! I want our kids to grow up close to nature and not in a concrete jungle. If they’re gonna appreciate biology and evolution they’re gonna grow up in the middle of it all,” and the rest would remain a surprise. 

 

”All this secrecy is making me nervous.”

 

”You’re always nervous nowadays. Stop worrying so much, we have this under control!”

 

Delphine nodded, not really convinced by her wife’s reassurance but chose to trust her in this. 

 

By the time half an hour got to its end and they’d left the highway, the view outside the vehicle had turned from suburban to a beautifully green scenery of a forest stretching for miles on one side and never-ending barley and wheat fields with their golden velvet on the other. 

 

”Are we becoming farmers, ma chérie?” asked Delphine with curiosity. Cosima had to chuckle at her. 

 

”No honey, we’re not becoming farmers. I won’t stop you though if you would suddenly quit DYAD to become an entrepreneur within the fields of agriculture. Please take note of my pun.” 

 

”Oh no, you lost your pun privilege when you decided keeping this a big secret. But thanks for the support, although I think I’ll stick to the science behind the seeds instead…”

 

”Good idea. To be honest I don’t think I can imagine you driving a tractor,” Cosima said but as she tried to picture the blonde dressed in brace trousers and an ugly cap, she couldn’t contain her laughter. 

 

”Is that a challenge?” the person in question asked in amusement. 

 

”Delphine, you will not buy a tractor,” Cosima warned her. It’s not like Delphine would ever do something like that, but sometimes the French woman wanted a little spontaneity in her life and yes a vehicle could be it. 

 

”I’m only joking. Plus, where would we keep it? It’s nothing you can store in your closet.” 

 

”Uhm, space is not an issue but we’re here now so keep your eyes open and take in the beauty that is our new home!” Cosima said and they turned left on a well kept dirt road and drove through a sparse hurst of beeches. Delphine marveled at the beautiful sight of the sun casting a golden glow through the green leaves but she gasped when a cottage like structure suddenly appeared between the trees. 

 

It was like being thrown back in time in another country. The house was probably one of the most beautiful ones Delphine had ever laid her eyes upon and she couldn’t believe it was her new home.  It was single deck with a heavy roof of dried grass upon a white stone house. Big windows with blue frames teased a peek into the lovely building. Hollyhocks and roses in different colors grew tall along its walls, giving the view a very picturesque impression. A stable seemed to be connected to the house where the big stones weren't painted white and fortified the impression of being cast back in time. 

 

”What do you think?” Delphine felt Cosima intertwine their fingers and joined her to stare at the beautiful creation in front of them. 

 

”Fantastique… magnifique… indiciblement! Je ne peux pas comprendre!” Delphine cried and threw her arms around the short woman, ”je l’aime, je l’aime, je l’aime!”

 

”Uhm, yeah exactly what I was saying when I first saw it,” responded Cosima and snuggled into her wife’s embrace. 

 

”It reminds me of my grandparents’ farm back in France! Although that’s not as beautiful as this one. It’s perfect, ma chérie! How did you find it?” 

 

”I found the ad accidentally actually. The couple who lived here before had to move when one of them got a new job. They built it five years ago with inspiration from a typical farm house in Southern Sweden. I was looking for something French but this is such a gem I just couldn’t not fight for it!”

 

”I just have one question, what are we going to do with a stable?” 

 

”Like I said, no farming! We can use it as storage or turn it into a guest house or something.”

 

Delphine was about to respond but the sound of a car made the women turn around. Alison’s van came to a stop next to their car. 

 

”I thought you drove before us,” Cosima stated as Alison and Donnie stumbled out of the van. Sarah’s car appeared in a cloud of dust in the dry July air and the gravel protested from Sarah’s slightly juvenile driving. 

 

”We did but we got lost, Alison turned left too early,” Donnie explained with a roll of his eyes when Alison glared at him. 

”And we’re in the bushes!” Felix was heard, ”so Delphine, ready to get down and dirty on all those designer coats?” 

 

”I love you too, mon poisson et frites. No need to be jealous, you can borrow my Marc Jacobs coat anytime,” Delphine mused, ”I know you like it.” Ever since Felix’s grudge towards Delphine had turned out to be appreciation covered in envy, his bitchy comments was reduced to playful bickering. 

 

”Yes thank you I’m going on a date tomorrow and it would look soo good with these boots I bought–”

 

”Felix, your gay is showing,” Sarah said and smacked his head in jest. 

 

”Well it’s not my clone sister _who’s married to another woman_ you’re going to help now is it? This place reeks of sapphic vibes and estrogen, no wonder my feminine side is making its appearance.”

 

”Okaay, can we just get moving? I kinda wanna show Delphine the inside the house before next year,” Cosima said, trying to divert the attention to the task at hand. The others nodded in agreement and Cosima dug in her pockets for the keys to the house. 

 

Delphine went in first with eyes big as saucers as she took in the impressions of the new house. 

 

”Wow…” she gasped. 

 

The foyer opened up to a grand living room with light pine wood floor, big windows where the afternoon sun glowed through, white walls and white ceilings with thick beams. A cosy fireplace dominated a corner between the living room and the beautiful bright kitchen that was placed in the western part of the house. Except for the little guest toilet right next to the front door, it was the only room. 

 

Delphine searched for a door leading to the rest of the house but found a set of stairs leading up to a second story that she hadn’t noticed from the outside. Her eyes followed the stairs up and she saw the upper floor was like a balcony overlooking the kitchen and she imagined two little children giggle ”good morning” as they looked down at their mothers making breakfast together.   

 

”This is beautiful, it looks like a dream,” Delphine smiled.

 

”You see the panels above the counters and stove? They’re made out of driftwood. And the counters are real marble, I know you like that,” Cosima explained and grinned at her wife’s expression. 

 

”I couldn’t let you live in the suburbs, we got enough of that already,” Felix sassed and earned a scoff from Alison but he smiled lovingly at her. 

 

”You’ll love the kitchen! Even though we both kinda suck at cooking we’ll have a great place to learn and a great place to have fun with our kids when they grow old enough to know how to use a whisk,” Cosima beamed. 

 

”Cosima, Felix, this is perfect!” Delphine embraced them both in a tight hug and kissed their cheeks. Sarah cleared her throat with a smile and Delphine was just about to plant a peck on her as well but the brunette dodged the blonde. 

 

”Ahem I think we’ve kissed enough for a some time. But the moving firm just arrived so I was going to say I’ll go and meet them while Cosima show you the rest of the house,” Sarah chuckled along with Delphine. 

 

”…You’ve kissed?” Cosima stuttered but her wife only smirked in response. 

 

”You were going to show me a house?” Cosima, clearly not wanting to drop the subject, rolled her eyes affectionately but gave her a look that explained ”later.” 

 

”Yeah let’s go up!”

 

The second story was just a gorgeous as the first with similar walls and floor. The ceiling was low and more beams crisscrossed through the house. The upper part of the building consisted of four bedrooms and two bathrooms and a second living room. Windows were placed on the tilted ceiling – another thing Delphine hadn’t noticed from the outside – and on the short sides of the house. 

 

”I thought that maybe we could have the TV and video games and other things children want up here and then just hang out area downstairs for when we have guests– mmhm,” Cosima was interrupted by the softness of Delphine’s lips on hers. 

 

”C’est parfait, mon amour,” Delphine murmured and threw her arms around her petite wife in a squeezing hug. ”I can’t wait to start our life here.” 

 

”Wait until you see the backyard. Holy mother we’re going to have a lot of apple pie bake offs in a few months because we are now the proud owners of five apple trees,” Cosima giggled. 

 

”Cheeky little shit…”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This thing is not serious so therefore, excuse my weird language in this. It's meant to be something cute you can read whenever you feel like Domestic!Cophine can cheer you up so that's why I won't update regularly!
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to my twitter buddies cupofcophine and adherantbodhi :)

On a Saturday morning a few weeks after the move, mrs and mrs Niehaus Cormier sat by the kitchen island and ate a bowl of cereal. They had plans of painting the nursery and thus the pair sat looking through color samples.

 

”I want fairytales. Not the Disney princesses but like elves and fairies and gnomes. I want them painted on the walls,” Cosima scrolled through her phones looking for inspiration. ”OR OR OR!! A world map. An old one from like the 16th century but more accurate. That way they’ll grow up wanting to explore the world.”

 

Delphine looked up from her own research on her laptop and gave Cosima a gentle smile, ”who’s going to paint it? We can’t paint for sure if it’s not molecule structure, ma chérie.”

 

”Delphine, that’s a great idea! DNA molecules, our DNA! Felix will help us anyway.” 

 

”Cosima, non. We won’t bring work into our children’s room. What about painting fairytales and landscapes in pastel? I like the neutralness and calmness those faded colors bring,” Delphine suggested and watched as Cosima nodded excitedly while shoving a spoon of milk and cereal in her mouth, said milk dribbling down her cheek. 

 

The blonde grinned and leaned forward to lick the drops away before they were wiped.  

 

”Woah what’s going on?” Cosima blinked but as she took in her wife’s grin of mischief and her chin was grabbed and licked again, ”my my someones in a cosy mood.” 

 

”You eat like a child,” Delphine said and her thumb stroked the brunette’s jaw. ”Now, I think it’s time to get ready.” 

 

”But we were getting so warm and cosy, get back here,” Cosima whined and stumbled after her wife to put the bowls in the sink. 

  
”Catch me,” Delphine turned around and with a wink, she dodged the short woman to sprint towards the stairs. 

 

”Hey you got like a mile long legs, it’s not fair!” 

 

”Petit chiot,” was heard from the second floor. Cosima groaned and ran up the stairs and straight to their bedroom, only to find it empty. 

  
”Delphiine, where are you?” she sing sang and opened the wardrobe. It was empty. 

 

”Mon amour…” the world went dark and a low husky voice purred in the brunette’s ears. Without letting her hands drop, Delphine pressed soft kisses over soft skin along the brunette’s jaw. 

 

”Found you.”

 

”Oui, c’est ça.”

 

The blonde let her hands drop and Cosima turned around, putting her arms around her taller wife and pulled her down for a loving kiss. Letting out a content hum, Cosima buried her face in Delphine’s neck.

 

”We paint fairytales all over the walls. It’ll be messy but with Felix’s help, it’ll be amazing,” the short woman offered another suggestion, ”what do you say?” 

 

”It’s perfect, I love it,” Delphine smiled.

”Good. Then I’ll text Felix and ask him to come over. Meanwhile, how are you feeling? Any sickness?”

 

”I’m fine but my feet are killing me, would you mind giving me a foot massage before we start with the nursery?” Delphine, the puppy with the big puppy eyes, fluttered her long lashes at her tiny wife and bit her lip because that had always worked before. And it did, again. 

 

”I never mind kneading your sweaty feet,” Cosima snorted and the blonde plopped down on their queen sized bed. 

 

”At least I can’t really blame you for putting these little croissants in my belly,” giggling, Delphine started stroking her swollen tummy and wiggled her toes in the air, indicating Cosima should take her place on the bed. ”But you’re part to blame and that’s why you need to take care of these ’sweaty feet’”. 

 

”One sec… Done! Felix will be over in an hour,” Cosima said, sat down and grabbed a foot. 

 

”Mon dieu that is divine!” Delphine moaned and threw her head back on a pillow when Cosima pressed her thumbs into the sole of her foot. 

 

”Not as divine as the sounds you make…” Cosima murmured under her breath. Delphine looked up questioningly. ”Nothing! Just enjoy my magical hands.” 

 

And enjoy she did but when Cosima’s hands ached, she tickled and Delphine squirmed and kicked while screaming bloody murderer with bubbly laughter in her voice. When Delphine had gotten a nice kick in Cosima’s side she begged to be let go off and the brunette obliged. The brunette stared into her wife’s eyes, golden lock unruly like a lion’s mane on the pillow and her chest heaved and her cheeks flushed, aching from the laughing. 

 

”God you are beautiful,” Cosima whispered and leaned over Delphine to kiss her little mouth and crawled back to kiss her little stomach protecting the little soon–to–be babies. 

 

”And you, my darling, have weak skills with your hands,” chortled Delphine with a smirk, ”but your face does not hurt to look at either.” 

 

”Oh really? What I heard yesterday was more like ’ _oh mon dieu Cosima, c’est parfait oh mon dieu’_ while said hands performed wonders to double those sounds,” Cosima grinned at the reddened cheeks her imitation brought to surface on the blonde’s fair skin. ”Also, where have you gotten all that sass from? I’m beginning to worry you spend too much time with Felix.” Fingers played lazily while hazel met green. 

 

”You and – ,” she was saved by the bell, literally. ”Felix,” they said in unison and got up. 

 

Sarah’s brother was dressed in t-shirt and jeans. BAGGY jeans!

 

”Wow you’re looking… Hetero.” Cosima stifled a laugh at the glare fired her way.

 

”I’m not going to create my future nephews’ room in my usual painting garments,” he quipped, ”Now, I got my equipment and all I need is the canvas. Lead the way.”

 

”The walls have been primed and prepped. Now all we do is let our creativity free, or at least your skills. We thought fairytales,” Delphine explained as they entered the nursery.

 

”Sounds messy but somehow it suits you perfectly.”

 

There it was. The sass Delphine had picked up. 

 

”It’ll be lovely and I will do my best,” Felix said when he’d noticed the the mood dampening at his remark. He did love his sister’s sister, which was also his sister biologically – or his foster mom’s mother depending on how you saw it, so all sass regarding their history was sorely affectionate. Sometimes it was a touchy topic. The nursery plans were not the only thing messy in their lives. At least the children’s room would be a positive mess.  

 

”Thank you,” Cosima squeezed his shoulder affectionately, ”we don’t want any Cinderella or Snow White. We want the myths, such as fairies and gnomes.”

 

”It’ll take a while but maybe you want to help?”

 

”We can’t paint for shit,” Cosima responded but wasn’t feeling opposed to paint at all. 

 

”Doesn’t matter, it’ll be a few years before the children will understand talent and by that time, it’s time to re paint anyway! So both of you, change into something that doesn’t cost a thousand dollars…” he said the last part while glancing at Delphine’s clothing.

 

——

 

Painting the room was hard. Not because the gnomes were that difficult, they printed out templets for extra help. No the struggle was to focus. Delphine had made it her mission to be as precise and perfect as possible and she did well – until Cosima attacked. 

 

Baby blue dots adorned the blonde’s cheek and somehow streaks of green and pink had made their way into the blonde hair.

 

”This is couture,” Cosima sniggered as she dotted her very unimpressed wife’s nose with red. 

 

”No, that’s kinky and you’d do very well in leaving me out of it,” Felix snorted without averting his gaze away from the beautiful little fairy he was currently working on. His wall looked like right out of a children’s book with outlines of trees and flowers with winged creatures flying around. 

 

Delphine ignored both their comments. She was too focused on a little ladybug sitting on a grass straw, so eventually, Cosima grew bored. She didn’t return to her own work without kissing Delphine’s nose and whispered mischievously in her ear, ”you look hot as an artist,” which earned a blush. 

 

”I just got the greatest idea. Ever,” Cosima exclaimed and shot up from her squatting position in front of a kind looking little troll. 

 

It had been silent for nearly an hour and all three had been working hard before Cosima had to stretch her back and when she looked up, a brilliant idea popped up in her mind. Delphine and Felix turned to her with a bemused expression on each of their faces. 

 

”Constellations! On the ceiling! Like let’s paint little black dots and put those glowing stars over them! Oh and we can draw between them so our children will always be looking up at Orion’s belt or their zodiac sign,” Cosima’s hand flew everywhere as she spoke of her idea as if it were an epiphany. Which it probably was to her. 

 

”Oh my God you are such a geek!” Felix rolled his eyes and continued painting, ”but it’s up to you.”

 

”I love it,” came from Delphine who shared a grin with her wife, a grin that had often been seen between the two lovers in the lab when they had discovered a solution to their research. A grin that was reserved for them and them only.

”Fine, let’s do it,” Felix put his brush back on his pallet and stood up, wiping colored fingers on his jeans. ”But it will be the last thing we do in this room before you put furniture in it. By the way, I’m starving so let’s see what kind of dangerous concoction you keep in your fridge,” he left the room and soon feet in stairs was heard. 

 

”Wow…” Cosima uttered as she took in the work they managed to do in one day. 

 

Felix’s wall was… Amazing. Faint birch trunks reached the ceiling and small fairy like creatures in pastel colors looked like they danced among them. Small pink flowers dotted on the trees, looking like they fell like petals to the ground. The sun coming in from the dormer windows You could almost hear the buzzing energy coming from the world Felix’s imagination had created and Cosima’s eyes teared up at the beauty. ”Our kids will live in here,” and her gaze swept over the field like landscape Delphine and she had painted on surrounding walls. Even though it didn’t quite reach the artist’s standard, it still merged perfectly with the atmosphere. Cosima’s little troll smiled at them from a corner and a little gnome sat perched on a rock in another. Butterflies and ladybugs climbed the sky and poppies scattered along the wall. 

 

”I have no words,” the brunette murmured.

 

”We do have a wonderful and talented family. We need to invite Felix for dinner to thank him,” Delphine 

 

”Why do you keep a jar of – H2SO4 – in your fridge?” Felix shouted from downstairs. ”Is it edible?”

 

”I think he’s more grateful if we just… order take out,” Cosima’s expression turned from awe to stressful in an instant as she took off, ”Felix! Whatever you do! Don’t drink that!” 


End file.
